A Scarlet Exchange
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata turned to the lure of lingerie modeling when she found herself in debt and struggling to survive on her own. Finding herself engrossed by thrill of it all, she kept modeling even when she got her degree and a job working as a cake decorator. But, never could she have expected to end up in male stripper, Uchiha Sasuke's car after getting stuck at a party one night.
1. Hot Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata woke up before the alarm clock even went off, she lifted up in bed and rubbed her eyes furiously. She glanced over at her clock, the clock read 7: 00 am, Hinata stared at the bold red numbers plastered against the black backdrop screen. She contemplated whether she could fall back asleep for thirty more minutes. Not being able to resist the temptation, Hinata laid back in bed and threw the covers over her head. She closed her eyes, expecting to fall back asleep but it didn't come. Instead, she found herself just lying in bed with her eyes close and she pouted. Hinata knew there was no way she could go back to sleep, she was just trying to psyche herself, there was too much she had to do.

She pulled the covers off of her and reached over, tuning off her alarm clock. Hinata grabbed a sunflower printed small booklet off her nightstand and opened it up. She scanned for the current day and when she found it, there were four different things listed. The first three of them were completing cake decorations for two weddings and a birthday at the bakery she worked for and the fourth was to do her photo shoot with Kurenai.

She closed her book and chewed on her lower lip. She was normally not so organized in fact she was always rushing out the door and often times, her boss at the bakery and Kurenai would have to remind her of what she was doing that day. Working two different jobs, one as a cake decorator and the other as a lingerie model for Jiraya's magazines could get quite hectic and overwhelming so to alleviate some of the stress (as proposed by Kurenai herself) Hinata bought herself an agenda.

She owed Kurenai, her life had gone much smoother with the agenda. Hinata didn't know what she would do without Kurenai, she was always looking out for her.

She climbed out of bed and sauntered to the kitchen. Hinata grabbed a bag of cat food from underneath her sink and then opened up her front door. A Japanese Bobtail looked up at her, a light blue bowl was in front of it and she giggled. She took a scoop of food and poured it into the bowl. The Japanese Bobtail meowed with its tail swooshing from side to side as it began to devour its meal.

"Good, Kobo." Hinata smiled warmly and then closed her door.

The cat had been her former next door neighbors who left it and she couldn't bear to see any living creature go hungry so Hinata bought some cat food. Ever since then, the cat always showed up to her door early in the mornings and after a while, she named him Kobo.

Hinata sat the food on the kitchen counter and then started to get ready for the day. Her apartment was medium sized and sat on the top floor, it was away from the city and the affluent part and resided in more of the suburban area. Her father and cousin with his wife Tenten lived in the richest part of Konoha but Hinata lived by herself.

She had been living on her own for two years, Hinata left the Hyuuga estate as a symbolic way to pave her own path. She was not a rebellious woman but she didn't want to always live in her father's shadow. Of course, this didn't settle well with her father and it all began with her decision to purse a degree in Culinary Arts at Konoha Arts College, having a daughter as a cake decorator was not Hiashi's idea for his daughter but it was Hinata's passion. She knew when she first told him about it, he would be disappointed with her but she was used to it. She could never live up to the high standards of her father ever since she was a preteen.

But, she told him. He stated to her that she could go purse it but not under his roof because he was not going to fund her "hobby" and of course, this hurt Hinata. So, she left the Hyuuga estate because it was what she really wanted and she had never chased after her wants. Always, she had put them aside to please her father, she knew he thought she couldn't make it on her own and she moved out, perhaps to make a statement.

She still in kept with her father but they were always short conversation but unlike her father, Neji was fully supportive of her educational decision. She talked to Neji often but lately not as much since he had just gotten married to his longtime TenTen and the couple were expecting their first child.

Hinata got her degree and landed a job at Konoha's bakery. She made a decent amount of money working as the head cake decorator for all occasions.

After Hinata took a shower, she put on white lace top with a lavender ruffled skirt and a pair of lavender flats. She brushed her hair quickly and then pulled out a container of okonomiyaki and brewed a pot of barley tea. Once it was finished, she sat on the couch and pulled out a book.

When she was done, she grabbed her beige colored flower purse and grabbed her keys out of the bowl where she headed for work.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked into Konoha's Bakery about thirty minutes early, it smelled like fresh sweets and bread and Mayumi perked up at her.<p>

"Good morning, Ms. Hinata!" she said with a cheerful smile. Hinata smiled back at her warmly, Mayumi was the cake baker and always complimented Hinata whether it was the way she formed flowers or the way she made swirls on a cake.

"M-morning." Hinata greeted. She walked over to Mayumi, sitting down her purse and tied an apron around her body.

"Are you ready for to finish these cakes?" Mayumi asked curiously as she swirled around in her chair. Hinata nodded.

"I think I am going to m-make some of the f-flowers roses and the other lilies blue." She suggested. Mayumi tapped her chin, pondering it and then grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea." Hinata worked on all three cakes. She had to get them all done by today, the cakes were due for pick-up by the owners so Hinata was glad to have Mayumi with her. She had a ton of decorations to do.

"W-what kind of cake should we make today?"

"How about chocolate mousse cake?" Mayumi proposed. "We have the ingredients for it."

"T-that is a great i-idea." Mayumi turned red in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ms. Hinata"

"H-how about I add chocolate like sticks m-made with icing on the top."

"Sure." Hinata always arrived thirty minutes later at the bakery because Hinata was also in charge of cakes that were displayed for anyone to eat so she had to bake one for the day.

And soon Hinata and Mayumi danced around one another as they maneuvered about in the kitchen, Hinata decorated the cakes and Mayumi made up the mix for the chocolate mousse cake. They switched roles every ten minutes because the chocolate mousse cake had to be out as soon as the bakery opened.

The chocolate mousse cake was done about five minutes before the bakery was to open (thank kami) and she put it outside in the glass case.

This is how it went every day for her and she didn't mind, she liked to be busy. Hinata heard the influx of customers throughout the day, she heard their praises for the presentation of the cake which made her chest swell with pride.

She finished decorating the cakes by the end of the day and then headed for her job as a lingerie model.

XXXX

Sasuke smirked to himself, he could hear the screams of women just for him and the curtain pulled back. He walked out in leather pants, the pants were tight and accentuated his lower regions. The girls whispered, holding up their money and begging for him to give them a dance. The pants settled low on his pelvis, his upper torso was completely exposed revealing his chiseled chest covered in all kinds of scars. He had black tomoe tattoo on his neck and a snake was wrapped around his upper arm. He tipped his black hat at some fawning girl causing her to faint and he chuckled. This was how it went every time he walked out on stage, the girls didn't care about the other male strippers only him.

He knew that the other workers didn't like it but he didn't give a fuck. The owner had no problem, it made his strip club one of the hottest ones in town. He was like candy to these women and hell, they paid him pretty good money. Every late afternoon he made on average about two hundred bucks a pop those were numbers he would take. Sasuke eyed one woman who was not screaming instead just looking at him with a lust filled expression. She had on a very short strapless red dress, her bosoms nearly popping out and matching red heels. She wasn't even throwing money at him.

He could easily break her though and took it as a challenge.

The Uchiha gave a couple of women dances, his eyes never leaving her and they stuffed money in his pants. She leaned back, licking her lips and then beckoned to him with her index finger.

Sasuke sauntered up to her, she reached out her hand and ran it down his chest. He growled lowly, she shifted in her seat and patted her lap.

"I want a lap dance." She ordered. He scowled, not liking to be ordered in any way and grabbed her hips. He danced, pressing himself up against her occasionally and her eyes widened. He then watched them roll back in pleasure, he watched her reach inside her dress in search for her money.

She pulled out a hundred dollar bill, reaching in between them and pulled down the zipper of his pants, stuffing it in there.

"Thanks for the dance." She said with a wink. Sasuke let go of her, zipping his pants back up and headed for the other women wanting for him to dance. Being a male stripper was something that Sasuke really didn't mind, he didn't have some boss breathing down his neck and he wasn't slaving for one neither. He did what he wanted and when he wanted, it was perfect for him.

But, not only did he work at the strip club but he did all kinds of parties from bachelorettes to wild ones. Sasuke did have limits to how much the women he danced with could do, the music was loud in his ears, his round lasted for about an hour and when he was finished some women were complaining about how he didn't even give them attention. Those were the ones he knew would be back the next day.

He walked outside to take a break, lighting up a cigarette and took a puff. He closed his eyes and found the smoke to be quite relaxing.

"Man, I don't know how you do it." His eyes shot open, landing on a fellow stripper who was grinning at him. He gave him the coldest look he could muster and pursed his lips. The fellow stripper didn't get the hint to leave him alone. "I wish I had as many girls screaming for me and I bet they are same way in bed."

Sasuke didn't answer him.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Shut up." He said curtly. "And let me enjoy my cigarette." He put his hands up in front of him.

"Alright man. Sorry, damn." Sasuke stared at him hard awaiting for him to say something else but he didn't. He took another puff of his cigarette, trying to settle down the growing agitation arising in him. The truth was none of the women Sasuke danced with at the club ended up in his bed, sure a couple of them had given him blow jobs but it never went any furtherer than that contrary to popular belief. He would not allow himself to bed with one of those floozies, no he had higher standards.

Sasuke's phone rang in his pants and he flicked his cigarette. He pulled it out and slid over the key.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes, is this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"And you are?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and a couple of my girls and I were looking for your services after our party."

"What time?" He questioned.

"About eight o'clock." She answered rather confidently.

"I will be there just text me the address." Sasuke stated. "And will you be paying in cash or check."

"Cash."

"Alright, for how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"I see. I'll be there." Sasuke hung up the phone and no more than he did, she texted him the address. He could see it was going to be a long night.

XXXX

The place for her photo shoot was not too far from the bakery and as soon as Hinata walked in, Kurenai laughed at her.

"You have icing on your cheek." Hinata squeaked, wiping her cheek quickly and Kurenai beckoned for her to follow.

"Come on, let's get started on your photo shoot shall we?"

"Un." Hinata was led to a room with a bunch of cameras and a bed was off to the side. There was a rack of lingerie that she would be modeling, Hinata got ready for her photo shoot, putting on the lingerie and messing up her hair.

Kurenai was her agent but Jiraya was Kurenai's boss and the one she gave the photos to. Hinata got paid by Jiraya himself usually by checks.

Hinata ran her hand through hair disheveled indigo tresses, she had on a see through night grown, the night grown itself was white but her bra and underwear were black. Kurenai snapped the picture and smiled at her, holding a thumbs up. Hinata nodded, returning her same smile and she bent down, bunching up the end of her night grown as if she were going to lift it up. The camera snapped again and she struck another pose.

She tried on another set of lingerie, it was quite revealing with the top cut out where you could see her breasts and the bottom see through. Hinata climbed into the bed to cover herself. She could feel her heart pounding but in a way it was exhilarating. She pulled the covers onto her nude body but enough to where someone could see as much lingerie as possible, settling the sheets where the lingerie stopped and bare breasts began. The sheets were cold, making her buds harden and they could be seen through them. She bunched up the covers to her inner thighs, allowing just lingerie to show but nothing more. Hinata let her head dangle off the bed and look at the camera. Her hands rested on her pelvis. Kurenai took a couple of more pictures in that position and her final lingerie was red colored and it hooked at the underwear and breast cups. Hinata laid on the bed, throwing one leg up and allowing the other to dangle off. She threw back her head and popped herself up on her elbows. Kurenai snapped a few more pictures.

"H-how did I do?" Hinata asked, curiously as she covered herself in a silk robe.

"Amazing as always." Kurenai said in a warm tone. "I will need to send these to Jiraya as soon as possible. He has been on me about getting new pictures of you."

Hinata giggled.

"This is his new line of lingerie and he wants a section completely devoted to you."

"Oh." She mouthed. According to Kurenai as told by Jiraya, Hinata was the most popular lingerie model for his magazines and it was all attributed to her slender waist, milky white skin, ample breasts and doe eyes.

Jiraya had several lingerie stores in Konoha, he also owned several "toy" stores and had magazines that ranged from advertisement to pleasure. Hinata had heard there were advertisements for his sexual toys and that the pleasure magazines featured demonstrations on how to use them with completely nude men and women doing everything to enhance ecstasy.

Just thinking about it made Hinata's face turn ten shades of red and she tried to rid herself of the thoughts.

Kurenai always made sure that Hinata got the most covered lingerie and if she did get something that was too revealing, always had Hinata in the bed or with a sheet to cover herself up. Hinata could have never pictured herself doing something like this before but certain circumstances led her to it.

When she left the Hyuuga estate, she got herself an apartment and went off to school all on her own savings.

However, her savings was completely depleted within the first half of the semester and she found herself in debt about the third semester. She could never ask her father for money, it would only prove his point that she couldn't survive on her own. She had taken so many student loans, had to pay it back with double the interest and the rent was climbing, Hinata could barely pay her bills as it was. She tried to get a second job but it was not nearly enough money. So at her wits end, Hinata was approached by Kurenai one day at a café and gave her Jiraya's card.

Desperate Hinata took the opportunity, knowing it was going outside of her comfort zone and promised herself she would just do it till everything got paid off. But, when she started modeling lingerie, she found herself enjoying the thrill of it, it made her feel beautiful. She got out of debt in a week because the modeling career paid rather handsomely and it allowed her to move into a better apartment.

She was able to live comfortably. .

Hinata didn't tell Neji or any of her family about what she had been doing on the side apart from her cake decorating career, she could only imagine what would happen if they did ever find out. The pleasure and advertisement magazines sold were private, Jiraya operated privately within small businesses so she didn't have to worry about one of her family walking by and seeing her on a poster.

As she put on her clothes, Hinata felt her phone ring in a sweet tone, the caller ID read Sakura Haruno and she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Ino and I are having a party about seven o'clock tonight and the after party starts at nine o'clock. Want to come?"

"S-sure. Where?"

"My house." Sakura informed.

"Okay."

"See you then, oh and I'll pick you up. I owe you one from when we went shopping the other day." Hinata giggled at how excited Sakura was and she hung up the phone. Sakura lived about twenty minutes away from Hinata and she was currently in and on and off again relationship with Hinata's ex-boyfriend, Naruto. Hinata didn't mind being around Sakura, it didn't make things awkward because of the fact and they really didn't talk about Naruto to one another to keep that awkwardness at bay.

Hinata went home, grabbed a bite to eat and freshened up before Sakura arrived. When Sakura arrived, she beeped the horn and Hinata walked out. Ino was in the passenger seat and she hugged Hinata as soon as she saw her.

"You look cute." Ino said with a wink. Hinata turned red at the compliment, Ino hopped in the back and she climbed into the passenger seat.

Sakura had on a dark denim mini skirt with a pair of pink high heels and a pink spaghetti strap top. Ino wore a pair of high cut shorts with a tube top.

Ino and Sakura liked to party at least once a week and Hinata had fun at them but they tended to get wild, she left when it got that way. When they go to Sakura and Ino's home, music could be heard from the outside and there was a line of cars parked on the side.

Hinata could see already this party was going to get wild, fast.

And within thirty minutes into the party, the alcohol started to be served and Sakura claimed that there was going to be some form of entertainment.

Hinata wondered what it would be.

XXXX

Sasuke arrived at the home in a black mustang as cars were leaving, he cocked an eyebrow and climbed out. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans with a black shirt but underneath was the same leather pants that he wore at the strip club. He walked up to the home and knocked on the door. Some pink-haired girl answered the door, her eyes became wide as she looked him up and down and her cheeks turned red.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." She said, licking her lips. A blond-haired girl knocked her out of the way and she looked at him seductively.

"Damn, Sakura is this the stripper? He is fucking hot." Ino said with a wink. Sasuke found himself getting impatient.

"Where do you want me to preform my service?" He could see that the girls were clearly intoxicated and he could already tell his service wouldn't be here for too long. He walked into the room and Sakura shouted.

"Girls, gather around in the living room. We have company!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he found the girls voice to be rather annoying. He followed her to the living room where a group of girls looked at him with lust fill eyes and he smirked at the sight.

This was easy.

However, his eyes rested on an indigo-haired girl who was standing against the wall, shyly and she looked at him, surprised. He stared at her intently, she seemed different from the other girls in the room and she was kind of cute.

Their eyes met, her cheeks turned red and she tucked her hair behind her ear, turning away.

"Come on, Hinata. I want you to get in on the action." Ino said sitting down on the couch.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked. He watched her eyes dart between him and her friends.

"You'll see." Sakura said, holding up her glass of wine. She walked over to her purse, pulling out a wad of bills and handed it to them. Sasuke took the money and Sakura began to turn on music.

Sasuke began to take off his clothes as whoops and hollers for more filled the room quickly. He glanced over at Hinata, it looked almost as if she were about to faint and walked out of the room.

He had to admit he was a little disappointed.

XXXX

Hinata had to walk out of the room to not faint, she could have never anticipated the entertainment that Ino and sakura were talking about was a stripper. She shook her head and tried to settle her nerves. However, she couldn't deny that he was incredibly handsome and felt a sort of electricity run down her spine when their eyes made contact. She decided to stay in the room as they had their fun and afterwards would ask Sakura to take her home.

She didn't know how long she waited but her attention was caught when she heard the stripper cursing.

"Fuck this I'm leaving." There were burst of giggles coming some girls but Sakura and Ino were pleading for him not to go.

"We paid you for an hour."

"And I got my money." Sasuke stated.

"Fine, then we don't need you." Ino spat. Hinata got up, looking around the corner and saw Sasuke storming down the hallway. He was putting back on his shirt, their eyes met once more and he scowled. She watched him walk out the door and slam it behind him. Hinata sauntered over back to the living room and could see that Ino and Sakura had clearly had too much to drink.

"Well, girls looks like party is over." Sakura said with a bit of disappointment. The girls let out an "aww" and they started to leave. Ino was sprawled out on the couch, rubbing her temples. Hinata could see they had had a little bit too much to drink and she didn't want them to run the risk of driving her home.

"I'll c-call a taxi to drive me h-home." Hinata proposed.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Ino apologized.

"I-it's okay." Hinata said waving her hand dismissively. "I-I will c-call you in the morning."

"Sorry." Sakura reiterated. Hinata giggled, shaking her head and she pulled out her phone. She walked outside to dial a taxi but stopped when she saw Sasuke leaning against his black mustang, smoking a cigarette. She almost squeaked, her face turning red once more and she hid her face behind her hair.

She held up the phone to the ear but caught sight of him staring at her.

"If you trying to call a taxi they are closed now around here." He stated. Hinata pursed her lips and hung up her phone.

"I-I'm really sorry about whatever h-happened."

"Tch Whatever. I got my money." Sasuke said smugly. There was a silence exchanged between the two. "Need a ride home?"

XXXX

Sasuke bit back a chuckle as a baffled expression came across Hinata's face.

"Oh, t-that is too much."

"So walk home then… in the dark." Sasuke said as he snuffed out his cigarette. He walked around to the driver's seat and Hinata walked up to his car.

"I-I live about t-twenty minutes from here though."

"You want me to or not?" He snapped. Hinata jumped and nodded.

"Y-yes, please. Thank you, Mr.…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, just call me by my first name." Sasuke opened up the car door and Hinata got in.

XXXX

Hinata was nervous about the car ride, she didn't exactly know this guy but she had a pepper spray in her purse. He didn't seem like a bad guy though.

"What is your address?" Sasuke asked, pulling up his GPS. Hinata gave him her address and he drove off. The car ride was silent, she fumbled with her skirt and she looked up at Sasuke. She took in the tattoos he had on his body and found face heating up.

"Ano…." Hinata began. "I-I like your tattoos, Sasuke." She knew it was an odd thing to say. Sasuke looked at her and snorted.

"Thanks." His lip twitched into a smirk. She arrived at her apartment in no time.

"T-thank you." He shrugged once again and Hinata got out of the car. She turned around, waving another goodbye shyly and then walked up to her apartment.

XXXX

Sasuke drove off as soon as he saw Hinata going up the stairs, his car smelled like her, it was sweet and intoxicating. He got home to his own apartment and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't get Hinata off his mind, he wouldn't mind stripping for her anytime.

He glanced over at the passenger seat once occupied by Hinata and that was when he noticed the key to her apartment laying on the cushion.

He couldn't help but find himself rather pleased knowing he would see her again.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata searched for her key endlessly that night after Sasuke dropped her off from Sakura and Ino's party. She dumped all the contents of her purse out on the ground, panic settling in as her search proved to be no avail and then she began to contemplate where it could have fallen out at. Her eyes widened in shock and her face turned ten shades of red in embarrassment. It fell out in Sasuke's car! A part of her was excited in a way to meet him again, her lungs were still filled with the fresh smell of cologne that permeated his car. She bit her lower lip, contemplating how she could get in contact with him, there was no way she would go to a strip club. The very thought of her going to a strip club made her want to faint.

Maybe, she could get a phonebook and call around at the local ones. Maybe, he will pick. Hinata made it up in her mind that that was what she was going to do. Hopefully, he will answer and things will work out.

Luckily, her neighbor was up when she was home and allowed her to spend the night in her home till the maintenance man arrived at the office of the apartments. Her neighbor, Ms. Yamamoto was a rather elderly lady, Hinata had helped her a couple times with tending and watering to her plants.

Hinata was thankful that she didn't have to sleep outside of her apartment in the coldness of that night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hinata woke up on the couch, she lifted up and the smell of tea filled the apartment. She rubbed her eyes, yawing and thought about all of the things she had to do. She needed to go to the office and grab the spare key from the maintenance man. She had to get to work early, she had to get the phone book and try to find the handsome stripper, Sasuke. The very thought of everything she had to do made her uneasy and she got up. She folded the Japanese quilt that Ms. Yamamoto gave her to sleep with and she was surprised to see her come from around the corner. Ms. Yamamoto had a cup of green tea on a small plate and smiled at her.<p>

"Good morning." She greeted. "I hope you slept well, here is a cup of tea to start off your day." Hinata gave her a warm smile and took it.

"T-thank you for l-letting me stay." Hinata thanked. "And for the t-tea."

"No problem." She said waving her hand dismissively. "It has been long time since I have had company." Hinata finished the tea and then she headed down to the office. The office was closed much to her dismay and she chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. However, she saw the maintenance man through the window and she tapped on it. He stopped in his tracks and walked up to the door.

"We're closed." He said, opening the door.

"I-I know. I-I lost the key t-to my apartment and please, I-I need the spare one." The maintenance man rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. Hinata grimaced and pursed her lips.

"What is the apartment number?" The maintenance man said in a bothered tone.

"Apartment 203."

"Stay right there then." The maintenance man said, closing the door back and he locked it. Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear, waiting patiently and he came back in a matter of minutes.

"T-thank you. I-I will return it back as soon as I get in my apartment."

"Whatever." He waved his hand and pointed towards the drop box on the side of the building. "Put it in that box when you're finished." He slammed the door back and disappeared. Hinata didn't like how rude he was but she generally tried to avoid any form of confrontation. She could still not like it though.

Hinata held the spare key tight in her hands and she ran towards her apartment building. Kobo was waiting by the door, he meowed at the sight of her and she bent down, petting his head. She opened up her apartment and looked at the clock. She had to be at work in an hour.

Hinata grabbed the bag of cat food, pouring Kobo his food and then headed for the shower. It had to be the fastest shower she had ever taken in a long time. She slipped on a pair of capris that were ruffled at the bottom, a pink sweater like top and a pair of flats.

Thank kami, she didn't have to model today.

Hinata grabbed a light jacket from her closet, returned the key and then headed out the door to work.

XXXX

Sasuke woke up the sound of his phone vibrating on top of his dresser, he lifted up his head and eyed the exasperating electronic device. The covers of his bed settled low on his waist, his raven spikey pocks were in a disarray and he ponder as to whether or not he wanted to answer the phone.

He figured that whoever it was would leave a message. He buried his face back in the pillow and the phone desisted in its vibrations… he smirked to himself but it so fell when the phone started back up again.

Cursing, he lifted up and slid over the key. "What?" He seethed.

"The strip club is opening up early today." His boss explained on the other end of the line. "I need you to come in."

"Who the hell wants a stripper in the morning?" A chuckle came from his boss.

"Well, you know Konoha has an unabated desire for you."

"Fine, I better be getting paid extra for this."

"Yeah, you are." His boss's voice came out a little bitterly. "But, you'll be getting off early. Be here in an hour." Sasuke hung up the phone before his boss could and he tossed his phone off to the side. He rolled over in bed, rubbing his temples and he caught sight of Hinata's key on his nightstand. Sasuke picked it up, it was a golden heart shaped key and he scrutinized it. A part of him wondered when she was going to call.

He looked forward to seeing her again. She had such kissable peach colored lips, the most beautiful skin he had ever seen and he could stare at those eyes all day not to mention, she had a pretty hot body.

He hadn't really been attracted to any woman because he saw no interest until now hell, he was virgin despite the fact that he was a stripper.

He needed to know her name, he wanted her number.

Sasuke sat down her key on his nightstand and got up. He cursed to himself, thinking about how he didn't sleep last night and needed to put in a call to the doctor about upping the dosage of his sleeping medication.

His body ached from the lack of sleep. The phone rang again and his eyes narrowed.

Who the hell could that be? He grabbed the phone and the caller ID read Naruto, the dobe. He answered the phone.

"Now, you of all people know better than to call me in the mornings."

"Stop being a grouch." Naruto said, snickering on the other end of the line. "Dude, today is my birthday!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he bit back another curse. How could he forget the dobe's birthday, his still need to get his old childhood friend a birthday cake? He was generally not the sentimental kind of man but Naruto had been with him through some hard times (like the death of his parents).

"Happy Birthday." Sasuke congratulated.

"Man, I fell so old." The blond-haired Uzumaki whined.

"Your only twenty-two, dobe." Sasuke flatly.

"Man you are really pissy this morning. Dude what happened?"

"Nothing. I just have to go into work."

"If I had your job. I wouldn't complain, woman begging for me to lay it on them. Hell that sounds like one hell of a job." Naruto chuckled.

"To you. So, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Well, Kiba is out of town with his parents, Gaara is meeting up with some business partners for his company and I can't get Shino to pick up his phone. Plus, my girlfriend is hung over." Naruto said. Sasuke could hear the disappointment and could imagine it was accompanied with that stupid pouty face of his.

"Come over my house at seven o'clock today." Sasuke said, running his hands through his hair.

"Sur- wait, why?"

"Just fucking to do it." Sasuke commanded.

"Fine, fine. What you have planned for me?" Naruto said now excited.

"Nothing, dammit. Now stop asking."

"Whoa, dude I didn't know you had a soft side."

"Naruto."

"Okay, see you at seven." Naruto hung up the phone and Sasuke rubbed his temples. He now had a lot of shit to do today. He would need to stop by Konoha Bakery after work, have Naruto a cake made and make sure it was done by the time he got back. He would also need to buy a bottle of plum sake and on top of it all, he had the key to give back to the indigo-haired girl.

"Fuck me." He murmured. He sauntered to his bathroom and turned on the shower, getting ready for the day. He could just go by the girl's house and see if she was ther but that would make him look like some stalker.

XXXX

Hinata arrived at work before the last minute she would normally be considered late. She had not anticipated traffic to be backed up, Mayumi looked at her concerned.

"Ms. Hinata, are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry. I would have been here earlier but traffic." Hinata said a little frazzled.

"It's okay." Mayumi assured. "Are you sure that is all that is wrong?" Hinata nodded at her and smiled. She prayed that the rest of the day would go smoother than her morning.

And it did, Mayumi made a coconut cake for the day and Hinata decorated it with bows. On her lunch break, she pulled out a phone book the bakery had laying around and she went down the list of strip clubs. She usually hung up as soon as someone said hello and she fumbled with her fingers nervously. There was about five different strip clubs in Konoha and she vowed that she would not hang up for the last one, the phone rang a couple of times and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" The sounds of women hollering for more rang in the background causing her to turn red.

"Ano… d-does a Sasuke Uchiha w-work there?"

"Who is calling?"

"Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga. The girl who lost her key."

"Okay." The man said in a confused tone. "I will get him. Hold on." Hinata felt her heart speed up in her chest and each passing moment made her more and more anxious.

"Hello?" Sasuke finally answered in a velvety tone. She felt her throat go dry, unable to formulate any words.

"Hi." She squeaked. And before he could say anything else, she hung up. Hinata let out a shaky breath, mentally kicking herself for hanging up on him like that but she would try him back a couple of hours later and apologize.

XXXX

Sasuke had to admit he was not happy when he found out someone had called him at his job, he didn't know who Hinata Hyuuga was.

But when he heard her sweet voice on the phone, it dissipated rather quickly and he knew it was her. Sasuke was also a little taken aback. She didn't strike him as the type of girl to be calling a strip club. But, he never anticipated her just hanging up on him, he pulled the phone away from his ear and cocked an eyebrow.

Normally, he would have been upset with anyone hanging up on him but he found himself oddly amused. He chuckled to himself and his coworker looked at him, shocked.

"You chuckle. I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. And with that, he returned back to work. At least now, he knew her name.

_Hinata. _

Sasuke got off work about two o'clock, he decided that he would go to Konoha Bakery to get them to make Naruto a cake. He had never really been there before because he didn't like sweets but he had some talk around town about how it was the best.

Sasuke figured he would pick up the bottle of plum sake on his way to the bakery.

XXXX

Hinata heard the doorbell to the bakery open, she perked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Her lips parted and her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe he was here!

Their eyes met and a smirk came across Sasuke's face. She tore her gaze away, hiding her face behind her bangs and Mayumi looked at her, grinning.

"Oh, he is handsome. Mrs. Hinata is he your boyfriend."

"N-no, n-no, he's…."

"A friend." Sasuke finished for her. She looked back up and he leaned against the window. "So you work here huh, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm a cake decorator." Hinata informed. She watched Sasuke look at the display of cakes and he shrugged.

"Looks nice. Can I talk to you in private?"

"S-sure. I will be right b-back, Mayumi." Mayumi winked at her.

"Take all the time you need." Hinata came out from around the back and Sasuke led her off to the side.

"So, you hung up on me." He said with a bit of contempt.

"I…." Hinata began. "I'm really s-sorry."

"So where did you sleep last night?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"A-a neighbor took me in her h-house." Hinata explained.

"Hmph." Sasuke snorted. "I see."

"Why are y-you here?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You owe me." He informed. "I drove you home and then you hung up on me." Hinata opened her mouth to object but he had her in a rock in a hard place.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"Well, an old friend of mine's birthday is today and I need you to make him a cake shaped and made to look like ramen." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "He has an unnatural obsession with it."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Okay."

"But, I need it in a least two hours." Hinata stared at him baffled.

"A-a cake like that would take longer t-than that, at least a day."

"Not my problem." He was despicable! Hinata huffed, puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

"w-what would you like on the cake?"

"Just his name, its Naruto and happy twenty-second birthday with a nine-tailed fox on the front." Sasuke informed. Her eyes widened in shock.

Naruto… surely, it couldn't be…

"You mean N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata asked.

"You know him?"

"Yes. I-I didn't know t-that today was his birthday, we haven't talked i-in a long time."

XXXX

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, she knew Naruto! How did she know him, from where? Why hadn't he seen her before?

XXXX

Hinata was shocked to see that Sasuke knew her ex-boyfriend and she wanted to know more but she was at work.

"y-you have to talk to Mayumi about w-what kind of cake you want for Naruto." Hinata explained. She saw Sasuke blink a couple of times and then clear his throat. She could tell he wanted to know more but was pushing it to the side.

"Hn."

"W-what about your second thing?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Well, I don't have you key and being it is at my house. Why don't you come to my house and celebrate with Naruto and me. I think you would be pleasant company, plus you could catch up with him." Hinata felt flattered by his statement. She hadn't seen or talked to Naruto in years after they broke up, it was a bad break up for the both of them. She just heard it about Naruto through Sakura.

"I-I don't e-even know where your house is."

"I'll give you the address and I would like the cake to be delivered… by you." Hinata's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. She really needed to get her key back and he was giving her only one way to obtain it.

"Okay." Hinata sauntered over to the counter and pulled out a pen and pad. The Uchiha gave her his address and he told Mayumi he wanted a yellow cake for Naruto.

"See you later." Hinata watched him walk out of the bakery and she looked at the address on the paper.

She had never been invited to a party quite like this before.

Hinata worked on the cake as fast as she could to fit it in two hours, he was so mean for having her work like this and Mayumi glanced at Hinata as she drew the nine-tailed fox.

"This make seems to be really special." She giggled.

"It is." Hinata said thoughtfully. He couldn't be that bad if he was willing to go to such lengths for Naruto. They finished the cake at the very end and she climbed into her car, heading to his apartment. His apartment was a rather elaborate one, she found herself staring at it in awe and she took a deep breath, stepping out of the car.

XXXX

Sasuke heard a knock at his door and he opened it. Hinata handed the cake to him, shyly.

"I-I finished it." He opened the top, peeking inside. He had to admit she had some skills.

"Looks good." The Uchiha reached into his pocket and he pulled out her key.

"Here." He watched Hinata take it and give him a warm smile as she stuffed it in her purse. "Well, don't just stand out here. You can come in." He beckoned for her to enter, she nodded and walked in the house. Hinata looked around his house and Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I bought plumb sake for Naruto and I, you are welcome to some if you want." Hinata shook her head.

"I-I don't drink." He smirked at her, teasingly.

"I didn't think so. You can sit down you know. Nothing will bite you."

"I-I know." She squeaked. Hinata walked over to his couch and sat down. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and he handed it to her. "T-thank you."

He collapsed on the couch. "So, how long have you been working at the bakery?"

"A-a while." Hinata admitted.

"Do you like cake decorating?"

"I love it." There was a silence exchanged between the two. "Do you like s-stripping?" She felt a sort of bond with him, they were both involved in the dark world of sex, her with her lingerie modeling (which she loved also) and his stripping. And despite residing in the dark world of sex, she had never had sex, she was still a virgin.

"I do." He affirmed. He wouldn't mind seeing her at the club. Sasuke heard another knock at the door and Hinata and Sasuke stood up at the same time.

"I'll get it."

XXXX

Hinata saw Sasuke open the door and the blond-haired Uzumaki walk in. She smiled at him, feeling her chest tighten.

"So why you call me over here?"

"Go in the kitchen." He instructed. Naruto walked in the kitchen and Hinata watched his eyes light up as Sasuke unveiled the cake. "Dude that is amazing. Man, I love you bro!"

Hinata giggled as he wrapped his arm around his neck and Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. Naruto looked at her and his mouth almost hit the ground.

"Hinata, is that you, my kami. You look awesome!" Naruto ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"It's nice to s-see you again too."

"She decorated your cake so you owe her." Sasuke said, knocking Naruto in the head. Naruto stared at her shocked.

"Dude, you decorated that, oh my kami. That is amazing!" Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are awesome." Hinata giggled at the compliment.

"Wait…" Naruto pulled away and Sasuke saw his eyes dart between him and Hinata. "How do you know each other?"

"We met at a party." Sasuke said vaguely. "We're friends. I invited her here to celebrate your birthday with us. How do you know her?"

"We have been friends ever since college, Sasuke. You probably don't know her considering you went only to our college for a week and then left."

"I see."

"Oh." Hinata mouthed. That explained everything. They sang happy birthday to Naruto and Naruto blew out the candles. Hinata munched on the cake and scrutinized Naruto and Sasuke as they drank the sake with their own pieces. She found the sight rather heartwarming and could see the brotherly bond between the two. Once in a while, Sasuke would look at her and she would look back at him from underneath her eyelashes.

The small party lasted for three hours. It was nice to see Naruto again and was awkward at first but after the first hour, the awkwardness went away. The party was one of the nice ones she had been to in a long time, simple and intimate. Sasuke walked Hinata out to her car.

"I-it was a nice party." Hinata said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And it was nice seeing Naruto a-again. I see he has not lost his h-humor."

"Don't encourage it." Sasuke warned. Hinata opened up her car door. "Well, I-I had an r-really good time."

"Yeah. thanks for coming." Sasuke stated. He pursed his lips, deciding to act on what had been nagging him the whole night. "I should probably give you my number. You can't just keep calling me at my job otherwise, you will have to pay me the money I'm losing."

Hinata looked at him shocked and then she nodded. She handed him her phone and he programmed it in.

"Thanks."

"Just text me."

"O-okay." And with that, she climbed in her car and drove away.

When she got back to her apartment, Hinata turned off her car and she went through her phone. She looked at his number in her phone and biting her lower lip, texted him her number.

She received a text back in a matter of minutes and knew she would not be able to sleep a once that night because of what the message read. It read,

_Let's meet up again. Maybe, dinner tomorrow night?_ –Sasuke.

And Hinata said yes.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	3. Dinner Exchanges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A Scarlet Exchange

Hinata found herself looking forward to her date with Sasuke, she bit her lower lip as a smile settled on her lips. She may had been looking forward to the date, but what should she wear? Hinata was also a little nervous because this was going to be first real date after she broke up with Naruto.

What if the date turned out bad?

Hinata quickly pushed away the negative thoughts and told herself to stay positive. Her indigo colored tresses were tied up in a high bun, she had on an oversized shirt with baggy pants and a pair of sunflower printed socks. She had to admit it felt nice to be able to stay in her pajamas, it was Hinata's off day from the bakery and modeling didn't start till later in the afternoon. A cup of green tea sat on her table with a plate of okonomiyaki and rolled omelets. She took a couple of bites of her food and the phone began to ring. The indigo-haired beauty reached for it, the caller ID read: Sakura and she picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Hinata, my god. I am so sorry." The pink-haired Haruno lamented on the other end of the line. Hinata grimaced, perplexed.

"F-for what?" She took a sip of her warm green tea.

"For me and Ino getting drunk and not being able to drive you home the other night." Sakura sighed. "We are such bad friends."

"N-no, it's okay." Hinata assured. She had decided to keep Sasuke a secret from Sakura and Ino for now.

"No, it isn't." Sakura said sternly. "Let me attempt to make it up to you by taking you out to lunch." Hinata giggled.

"Sure, w-where?"

"Let's go to that new mochi ice cream place that opened up, I think it is called Sweet Petal. How about one o'clock how does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I will s-see you then."

"Okay and don't bring any money. We're treating you." Sakura demanded.

"Un." Sakura hung up and Hinata's phone beeped right afterwards. She looked at her phone and it read: New Message from Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata opened it.

_Let's do dinner at my place, you alright with that? - Sasuke. _

She texted back a yes and he replied back.

_Look forward to it- Sasuke. _

She closed her phone and thought about how she needed to finish breakfast. Hinata had to go through her closet.

XXXX

Sasuke ran his hands through his disheveled raven locks and stared at Hinata's text message. The cigarette was poised in between his fingers and he was leaning against the railing of his balcony. He had on a dark blue hoodie and a pair of dark denim jeans. He took a puff of his cigarette, a smirk settled on his lips and he tapped his finger against the railing.

Hinata had to be the first person EVER for him to invite over, He was normally not the one to invite company over so having Hinata was the first.

He didn't even know what women liked to eat. Sasuke cursed to himself.

He couldn't fucking cook, hell most of the time he hate TV dinners.

Hinata was also the first woman he had ever really shown interest in. Other women usually showed interest in him but it was on a very shallow level. They just cared about his looks and how he would be in bed. He usually just brushed the opposite sex aside but Hinata was quite different.

The Uchiha chuckled, he didn't think he could get this worked up about a girl. His phone rang and his eyes narrowed at the caller ID. He rolled them and answered.

"Itachi." He greeted.

"Morning, little brother." Itachi replied. "Are you still meeting with me today to show me the website for Uchiha Company?"

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed, taking another puff.

"I see. I look forward to seeing you again, little brother."

"Whatever." Itachi and Sasuke hung up at the same time. Sasuke took a couple of more smokes till the cigarette became a bud and then he tossed it over. The Uchiha knew him meeting with his brother about the website he had made for Itachi's company was a way Itachi could see him again.

Sasuke was severely alienated from his family except for Itachi, his father always expected him and Itachi to be the best at everything. Sasuke could still envision his father's face every time he failed at something. Fugaku set impossible standards for him and Itachi to achieve. So, when Sasuke started to get older, he began to be quite rebellious against his father and it was that rebellion that ultimately led to Sasuke moving out of the Uchiha household when he was seventeen. The Uchiha couldn't even remember the last time he saw his parents but they were fully aware of his stripping career and he didn't care if they disproved or not. It was his life.

Itachi on the other hand, followed in their father's footsteps by taking over the company (a dream that his father wanted for Sasuke as well) and Itachi was really the only one Sasuke really talked to from time to time. He also didn't blame his mother for his estrangement and he suspected the reason why he didn't talk to her was due to his father.

Sasuke headed back inside and sat on his couch. He pulled up his laptop, opening up the website and added in a couple of more hyperlinks. He added Uchiha Company to the top of the title page, fixed a couple of more formatting problems and then grabbed his laptop bag.

He locked his front door and stopped in his tracks to see his elderly and nosy old lady neighbor getting a paper delivered at her door. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he gave her the coldest look he could muster. The elderly woman let out an "hmph" giving him that "you are such a juvenile delinquent" look and licked her lips.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha."

"Ms. Takuya." He stated icily.

"I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something different about you. You look almost…happy today." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"You're a senile old woman." He spat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and descended down the stairs but even he couldn't deny the fact that having the indigo-haired beauty over lightened up his usual "fuck" off demeanor.

Sasuke was supposed to meet his brother at a coffee house not too far from his apartment, it was next to a place called Sweet Petal or some kind of bakery (not like Sasuke cared). He glanced over at the bakery as he pulled up to the coffee shop, the bakery bustled with customers in and out and he could see a line forming for the sweets through the window. He snorted.

There was no way, he would ever be caught dead in a place like that. The Uchiha got out of his car and entered the coffee house, scanning for his brother. Dark obsidian eyes met ash burned ones and Itachi gave him a small smile. Sasuke walked over to him, sitting down and he placed the lap top on the table.

"You look well." Itachi greeted. He took a sip of his large caffeinated drink.

"Thanks." Sasuke said rather flatly. Sasuke began to take the laptop out, Itachi adjusted his tie and he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to get straight to the point of being here." Itachi stated. "Spend some time with your older brother." Sasuke stopped, grimacing and he mumbled something unintelligible but he desisted his actions. Leaning back, he folded his arms across his chest and Itachi beckoned to the list of coffees.

"Want something?"

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, how have you been?" Itachi inquired.

"Good."

"How is your night job?"

"Good. Paying well." Sasuke said with a smirk. "How is mom?"

"She's great, misses you of course." Itachi sighed. "Father remains to be incredibly obstinate."

"I see. And how is the company he started treating you?"

"I am head of the company now." Itachi informed. Sasuke stared at him silently. It was new news to him.

"Father Step down?"

"Yes, he is getting older and been recently having health problems."

"What kind?" Sasuke may had had his differences with his father but he wouldn't dismiss the irrefutable fact that Fugaku was still his father.

"He has been having a couple of heart problems. He's been put on some medication but doctors tell him he needs to lower his stress levels."

"Like that will happen. You have a greater chance of the moon falling out of the sky." Sasuke derided. Itachi smiled again.

"I see you still have your humor."

XXXX

Hinata finally decided what to wear for the date, it was a long ruffled white skirt with a pink blouse and a pair of flats. She smiled to herself as she laid it out on her bed and got dressed to meet Sakura and Ino. The indigo-haired beauty glanced at the clock as she headed out the door, making sure she wasn't late and headed for the new bakery.

The bakery was busier than ever, she entered the shop and Sakura and Ino waved her down from a nearby corner. Hinata pushed past the crowds of customers and sat down at the table.

"We'll get something when everything settles." Sakura informed. Hinata nodded.

"Forgive us." Ino stated. "We didn't mean to get that wasted and leave you to figure out how to get home. That was pretty shitty of us."

Hinata giggled and waved her hands in front of her. "I-it's okay. I forgive you guys."

"We are NEVER doing that again, Ino and I woke up with the worse hang over." Sakura groaned.

"Yeah, and you ran off that hottie stripper." Ino chimed.

"I did not." Sakura snapped. "You did."

"I always knew you couldn't hold your liquor." Sakura hit Ino in the arm and Ino gasped, hitting her back. Hinata tried not to laugh at the two bickering and Sakura huffed.

"But, whatever." She said, waving her hand.

"How did you get home, Hinata?" Ino asked curiously. Hinata looked at her shocked and she fumbled with her fingers underneath the table.

"I took a c-cab."

"You didn't get one of those creepy cab drivers did you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Hinata shook her head and Ino sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Sakura perked up as the horde of customers died down and got up.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"Just a lemon t-tart, thank y-you."

"No need to thank us." Ino injected. The pink-haired Haruno turned on her heels, going up to pay for their delectable treats and Ino leaned back in her chair.

"Sakura is going over Naruto's house tonight. She has to make it up to him for missing his birthday."

"Oh." Hinata knew Naruto wouldn't say anything about Sasuke and her knowing one another but she was almost certain that Sasuke didn't realize that Sakura was Naruto's off and on girlfriend that he was stripping for. He didn't even know that Naruto and she knew one another.

Sakura came back with their sweets and Hinata took a bite of her lemon tart. It was sour and sweet, just the way she liked it. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes as they took a bite of their sweets.

"We are so coming back here." Ino hymned. "Oh, Hinata. You know Konoha's Annual Spring festival is around the corner and I was thinking we should go this year. I heard they are doing lots traditional Japanese performances."

"S-sound like fun." Hinata stayed with Ino and Sakura for a good hour and then made her way to her modeling. She passed by the coffee house next to it and caught a glimpse of Sasuke. She stopped in her tracks, he was sitting with an older male who bares striking resemblance to him and it was at that moment, she saw him lean back in his chair and pull out a laptop. Their eyes met and her face turned ten shades of red. The Uchiha looked at her intently, she tucked her hair behind her ear and waved.

Sasuke smirked at her and pointed to the cellphone in his pocket. She nodded, waving one more time and then hurried off to her car.

Her heart was beating fast the whole time.

XXXX

Sasuke scowled as he watched Hinata disappear and pursed his lips. He proceeded to take out the laptop and pull up the website as if nothing had happened.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked with a bit of a smirk. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at his brother's smirk and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Someone I know." He said in a very vague tone. Itachi nodded and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him as he looked at the website.

"Looks good." Itachi stated as he scrolled down the website. "This will surely attract more unto buying our stocks." Sasuke pulled out his phone from underneath the table and texted Hinata.

_Are you stalking me now? - Sasuke. _

The Uchiha closed his phone once more and mentally cursed himself for what he was going to ask next. "Itachi."

"Yes, little brother."

"What good meals are easy to cook and good for company?" Itachi stopped.

"Is that woman part of the company?"

"Yeah something like that."

"I see. Just make spaghetti or something."

"Hn."

"I can ask mother to give me the recipe for hers."

"No. I'll figure it out." Sasuke hissed.

He needed to stop by the store.

XXXX

Hinata checked her phone when she arrived at the modeling agency and instantly became flustered when she read Sasuke's text message. She texted him back a "no, I was having lunch with some friends" and got out of the car. Kurenai had a whole new rack of lingerie for her to try on, mostly lace and as soon as Hinata got into one of the outfits, the shoot started. However, her phone kept buzzed from another text message from Sasuke and she quickly texted him back. Kurenai looked at her and smiled.

"So, who is that you are texting so vigorously?" Hinata shut her phone and bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"No worries. I don't mind." Kurenai said, waving her hand. "So who is he?"

"H-he?" Hinata stared at her shocked. "H-how did you…"

"I know." Kurenai winked. "So when you meet him?"

"A couple of days ago, w-we're having dinner."

"Oh. I see. Well, let's hurry up with the photo-shoot so you can get home and get fixed up for your date." Hinata walked back onto the props, sitting down in a chair and grabbed a sheer blanket wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Okay." Hinata posed in a sitting positon then on the bed laying on her back with her legs bent upwards towards the ceiling. The photo shoot lasted for a good hour, Hinata changed back in her normally clothes and went home to get ready.

She took another shower and put on the clothes laid out. Hinata pulled her hair halfway up in a clip and heard meowing at the front door. She grabbed a bag of cat food on her way to open the front door and kobo looked up at her. She poured him more food and stroked his back, earning a purr and another wave of meowing. Hinata giggled and by the time everything was finished, it was time to go.

She grabbed her purse and told herself everything would work out.

XXXX

Sasuke stood over the stove and stirred the noodles, making sure they get cooked all the way. He eyed the clock, seeing that she could arrive any minute and he rolled his eyes. If it wasn't for that incompetent cashier who couldn't work the damn cash register, he would have already had everything cooked. He had changed out from his hoodie and put on a dark blue muscle shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans.

Sasuke had bought a couple of non-alcoholic drinks for her and a beer for himself. He was just about to take the noodles off the stove when a knock came at the door and he sauntered to it.

XXXX

Hinata stood at the door, fumbling with her fingers and jumped when it opened up. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned against the doorway.

"You look nice." He stated. "Come in." Hinata nodded, following after him and he shut the door behind her. She could hear the boiling of something on the stove and peeked into the kitchen to see a big pot.

"The food would have been cooked sooner but I ran into a couple of detours." Hinata giggled.

"You did all of t-this for the dinner?"

"Don't read too much into it." Sasuke scoffed. "I have to eat too." Hinata couldn't help but smile as he went into the kitchen and she followed after him. "You like spaghetti?"

"Un. I love it." Sasuke smirked at her.

"I do as well." Hinata turned red and Sasuke pointed to the fridge.

"I bought some non-alcoholic drinks for you." Hinata nodded, opening up the fridge and took out a pink lemonade. She looked over at Sasuke who was putting in the meat and Sauce and waltzed over to him.

"Ano… l-let me help." Hinata said warmly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and then handed her the spoon. Their fingers brushed against one another's causing Hinata to turn red and she began to stir. Sasuke leaned against the counter, opening his beer and scrutinized her.

"So, you were having lunch with some friends huh?"

"I-I was at the Sweet Petals next door. My friends said that they had really good sweets."

"You like sweets?"

"Un and you?"

"No, I don't really care for them. I like tomatoes."

"Oh." Hinata looked over at Sasuke who took another sip of his drink and he smirked.

"So, these are the same friends I stripped for huh?"

"It is." Hinata grimaced. "Did you k-know that the pink h-haired girl you stripped for w-was Naruto's off and on again girlfriend." Sasuke nearly choked on his beer.

"What the hell? You're shitting me?" Hinata shook her head and Sasuke groaned. "That's Sakura, oh well. It's over with. Do a favor for me and let's forget that night."

Hinata giggled. "Sure. I don't think S-sakura will m-mention that night either."

"So, how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, changing the subject.

"W-we…. We used to d-date." There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"His lost." Sasuke said with a shrug. Hinata peeked up at him, he walked over to her and peeked at the pot. "To be honest, I can't cook worth a crap so you touching it is probably for the best." She tried not to laugh and added a couple of nearby seasonings.

"You want to watch a movie when we're done?" Hinata could see this was going to be a long night but she didn't mind.

"S-sure."

"What do you like?"

"Thrillers."

"You like thrillers?" His voice reflected a bit of disbelief.

"W-what is that w-weird."

"Yes." Sasuke replied. He walked out of the kitchen and she heard him fumble through a couple of movies. He came back with several choices and she chose the one that was actions with a little bit of romance.

Hinata finished the spaghetti and Sasuke made their plates. They both sat down on the couch, she took off her shoes after Sasuke teased her about not being able to make herself at home. She sat with her legs crossed while Sasuke sat with a lazy posture.

XXXX

It was the best spaghetti he had ever had, Sasuke turned to Hinata and smirked. "Next time, we are making dinner at your place. The food is good." He watched her turn red and he liked the color, damn this girl was cute.

"Sure, y-you can come over." She wiped the tomato sauce off the corner of her mouth. He found himself pretty comfortable around her and that only increased when the movie began.

"Who was that man you were with a-at the coffee h-house?" Hinata asked curiously.

"My brother."

"I-I can see that."

"What?" Sasuke frowned.

"Y-you and y-your brother definitely look alike."

"No, we don't." Sasuke chuckled lowly. "I was showing him a website I made."

"Oh, you make t-them?"

"Yeah, I got a degree in Graphic Design." He saw confusion flicker across her face. "Yeah, I know it's weird. I'm a stripper with a degree. It's a long story."

"I-I didn't think that." Hinata said, shaking her head. "I-I was thinking a-about how the bakery needs a website."

"Is that so?"

"I'll g-give you my boss's number. Maybe, you two can talk." Hinata took out her phone and Sasuke transferred the number from her phone to his phone.

"D-do you like making w-websites?"

"It provides me with a little extra money so yeah, I do."

In the middle of the movie, Sauske stepped out and lit up a cigarette. He watched her through the glass of the sliding glass door and kept thinking to himself, how much he liked her.

XXXX

Hinata had lost track of time, she was having a really good time and when the movie was over, she gasped at the clock.

The clock read: 11:00 pm and she got up.

"S-sorry for staying over so l-late."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke shrugged. "Do you want to stay?"

"W-what?"

"Well, during this time is often when drunks are on the road so it's probably best you stay here." Hinata couldn't help but smile at him.

"B-but, where will I s-sleep?"

"I have a guest bedroom." Sasuke got off the couch, leading her into the back where the bedrooms were and opened the door. "Normally, I wouldn't have a guest bedroom but Naruto likes to come over here and spend the night after having a bro night as he calls it."

"T-thank you."

"You can wear some pajamas I have in the dresser, they would probably engulf you but whatever. Good night." She watched him shove his hands in his pockets and head off to his bedroom.

"Sasuke." He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I had a really good t-time tonight."

"Did you now?" He smirked. "Well, if you stay for breakfast tomorrow, maybe you can have another good time." And with that, he disappeared inside his bedroom.

Never had breakfast sounded so good to Hinata.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


End file.
